Another Day
by lovingthis
Summary: Patrick could never shoot Danny- As he held the gun at his brother's unconscious body the repeated words that had haunted him since he fell through the anomaly rang through his head, nearly breaking his cool exterior.


I don't really know what this is!

I was talking to YHLH yesterday and then youtubed the finale of series 4. At this scene I started to get ideas and-

Well you know me!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Patrick could never shoot Danny -<p>

As he held the gun at his brother's unconscious body the repeated words that had haunted him since he fell through the anomaly rang in his head, nearly breaking his cool exterior.

-/-

Despite the closure of the anomaly which took him from his home, there was a faint whisper he would hear as he waited by the site of the orb. He stayed there as long as possible- moving only to escape the creatures that hunted him- only to return. At such a young age he wasn't able to comprehend that by returning he was risking his life further. By returning he was pushing himself towards the moment he would first kill so he could stay. Pushing himself that step closer to what he would become.

But he did. Without fail, he returned for the words. He never found out if the sounds came from within him or there was really a way the voice could reach him, but he still heard.

Every day when the sun held the same position in the sky, it would start again.

The calling, the calling for him.

Shouting came next, screaming for his return. Screams which soon died down to sobbing begs.

And he would cry with them, with his brother. Thousands of years away, thousands of miles also, yet connected by a freak occurrence.  
>The cries drove him crazy in want.<br>The pain of his brother, so strong and caring, crying for him, pleading for his return and forgiveness. He hated it- and yet needed it too. Danny still wanted him, was still searching.

The few times he didn't make it back to his worn down patch of mud in the grassy plain, he missed the sounds, he would stay as he hid, zoning in and out of attention, playing the sound of his brother's voice in his head, finding comfort in the familiarity.

Soon the day came when he killed. The boy spent that night crying in a tree, the only safety he could find, the only place he could give in to the tremors that wracked his body without fear of death. He had killed to be close to his brother but then… when he got to the patch, when he got to his guard point, he waited.

And waited.

But the sounds never came.

Danny was never there.

The certainty that Danny didn't love him anymore, that Danny had left him to this world, Danny had abandoned him; it made him angry. After all he did to be with his big brother. The hurt, the blood, now the killing… After it all how?

How could he leave him?

The thought drove him to despair and after that one day, the one time his brother could get to him, he left. Leaving nothing but a few wildlife to hear the cries that continued throughout the years.

-/-

As Ethan held the gun, Patrick cried for the brother he wanted to love.  
>Ethan was always more dominant. Ethan ensured their survival.<p>

But Patrick had his control still. He had the hope, the hurt and the vivid memory which fueled his need to keep Danny alive and it gave him power.

Maybe one day he could lose Ethan, lose the angry man who had lost so much in the world, all his hope, his dreams, his brother, his love…  
>Maybe, <em>maybe<em>, one day he could be Patrick again.  
>He could find who he used to be, the boy who enjoyed breaking the rules to prove himself to his big brother, prove he wasn't afraid of the rickety house, prove he was man enough to show off in front of his friends.<br>The boy that would do anything to earn his big brother's respect.  
>The boy who would do anything for Danny.<p>

Perhaps returning to the days of the Terror Birds could help him. Perhaps the Pliocene could help him change back, it could fix him in the same way it broke him?

But that was for another day.  
>Patrick wasn't strong enough and Ethan knew he had to get out.<p> 


End file.
